


You're my shelter

by writermaedchen



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Shadowhunters Imagine, imagine, your story with alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermaedchen/pseuds/writermaedchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betrayed feelings lead to a combat session that involves lip contact.</p><p>Or the one where Alec stands up to his mom and the readers deepest desire comes to life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my shelter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://ly-canthr0pe.tumblr.com/](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Fly-canthr0pe.tumblr.com%2F).



> Hello lovely people !  
> This one was requested on Tumblr but it got out of hand. So basically this was supposed to be a sparring session and stolen kisses but really it turned out slightly different because apprently characters have their own mind. 
> 
> Lydia was inspired by the new promo pictures so yeah here we go.  
> Happy reading!

Being a female shadowhunter was by far not easy. It was still a male dominated business where women weren’t necessarily seen as successful or skilful. That was of course pure bullshit and you knew it. You were living proof. There was no one who was as good as you in covert investigations or let alone at firing a gun. Isabelle Lightwood and you had earned the men’s trust and respect in the Institute and even in Idris they knew your names. There was a certain pride that came with that and you hoped other young girls would follow. But right now, your biggest problem was something else entirely.

‘’ Tell me you’re joking!’’  
Your shocked voice echoed in the small VIP room that you and Izzy were currently seated in, waiting for that long-hunted demon to follow your invitation.  
You had been focused on the loud techno music blasting through the club walls, dressed in nothing but a tight black dress and some killer High Heels .  
Izzy had been your parabatai since you two have been 10. You grew up around the Lightwood family, you had admired her older brother Alec like your own. That was until you grew boobs and he suddenly became something entirely else. No wonder _those_ news made you forget about the demon.  
‘’ Her name is Lydia. We met her last year in Idris, do you remember that honey blond girl cooing over Max? ‘’  
You could do nothing more than stare at Izzy.  
‘’ Mother thinks they’ll reproduce, and let me quote her, ‘worthy heirs’ . Bringing fortune and pride to the family.’’ The black-haired beauty snorted really unladylike while crossing her legs.  
‘’ Alec wasn’t supposed to know until she would come to visit but he eavesdropped.’’  
You crossed your arms feeling jealousy boiling through your entire being.  
‘’ So he’s being _forced_ to marry? ‘’  
Isabelle smiled sleepily, observing you very closely before she shot you a knowing look.  
‘’ He threw a tantrum . I have never seen Alec so angry and furious, he _yelled_ at our mother and said things he would have normally never said. He left .’’  
You have seen Alec angy before, but the oh so –composed Alec losing it?  
‘’ What do you mean with he left?’’  
‘’He left.’’ Izzy shrugged. You could clearly see the pride sparkling behind her dark orbs.  
‘’ He said that he would no longer a part of this family if we prided ourselves with arranged marriages. ‘’  
He did what? You felt pride knowing Alec had stood up to his mother but that was quickly replaced by worry. There was literally nothing he loved more than his family and his friends. The betrayal he felt was most likely tremendous.  
‘’I think he plans on crashing at yours since he moved out of this room in the Institute after receiving congratulations from the other for his engagement. .’’, Izzy said casually before standing up.  
‘’Alec plans what? Isabelle ! Why haven’t you told me this earlier? You know I would have-‘’  
‘’Exactly!’’, she interrupted .  
‘’You would have gone looking for him cancelling this mission. As much as you love being a Shadowhunter, you love my brother more. Everyone knows, Y/N. That’s the reason Alec will probably seek comfort in you instead of in Jace. Even though he is his parabatai. But I can’t let you fail this mission if we both want to change our society from within. So get yourself together.’’  
You knew she was right. You wouldn’t have spent a second thought about this demon if you had known what was going on. Literally everyone knew you liked Alec more than a brother or even more than a friend. You and Alec were really close that’s why you had made sure he would never figure it out. It would destroy your whole friendship and living without him wasn’t an option. So you settled for less, and that had been okay. Until today.  
You stretched the material of your dress a little before you planted a determined smile on your lips.  
‘’Well then let’s get over with that. I have a business to take care of.’’  
Izzy snickered while throwing you a sneaky grin.  
‘’That business is going to need a place to sleep, you know. And you have a king-sized bed if I’m not mistaken…’’  
You laughed at that, rolling your eyes before opening the door to welcome your target.  
‘’On it.’’

Isabelle and you had killed that demon, knowing you were supposed to report back to Hodge and the others didn’t keep you from heading home as fast as possible. Isabelle would take over the report not caring about what kind of expression that would leave with you skipping on your liabilities.  
The moment you stepped through your front door you were sure of Alec’s presence. He had a key, just in case, and he had used it judged by that discarded shirt on the dresser. Not caring about those High Heels that were killing your feet you entered your living room, taking in the mess of displaced furniture. Your eyes focused on the man standing at the window, looking lost. Apparently he had used your flat for some training according to his heaving chest.  
Alec turned around facing you not masking the anger and hurt that he was currently feeling. The great thing about your relationship was that neither had to talk to know what the other was thinking or feeling. He had never been a great talker, and you were always a great listener.  
It only took a second for you to reach him , wrapping your arms around him and laying your head against his chest. He didn’t ask whether you knew he just pulled you closer and laid his chin on your head. Closing your eyes you inhaled his scent, familiar and soothing. It smelled like home.  
You felt his arms tightening around you and all your worry and anxiety left your body. He was here, he was okay and he would figure it out.  
A small sigh escaped Alec’s lips as he looked down on you.  
‘’What is this? ‘’ A tug at your dress.  
‘’ A dress.’’, you answered looking up. Why was he so damn tall?  
‘’ Says who?’’  
You laughed and shoved against his chest. Wait no, come back !  
‘’Are you quoting Clueless?’’ you asked disbelieving while a smile was forming on Alec’s lips.  
‘’Possible. You made me watch it 50 times, what can I say.’’  
You snorted while stepping away from him and out of your heels.  
‘’ A mission required these clothes. Now tell me did you plan on sleeping on the floor so you moved all my furniture to the wall or did you feel like redecorating?’’  
You tried to focus on his face, but his bare torso made that impossible. By the angels, how good looking could someone be ? You trailed your eyes down his stomach stopping at the small trail of hair leading into his pants. God. You groaned silently telling yourself to get it together.  
‘’ I take you don’t sue me for passing threshold without asking? ‘’  
You grinned at him while entering the kitchen to get a glass of water.  
‘’I trained. I tried to release a little of that energy but…’’  
You didn’t notice how his eyes took in your whole body as you stretched up to reach a glass. How his eyes traveled down your legs admiring the view he was getting.  
‘’Give me a minute, I need a sparring partner anyways.’’  
You were missing the appreciated smile that was forming on Alec’s lips. He knew you only said that so he could release some of his anger. Your worry for him was clearly showing and the way you had allowed him to crash at your apartment without actually saying it supported the knowledge that he had about you being always there for him.

‘’ 1…2…3’’,you groaned while you tried to defend yourself as Alec’s limbs moved so quickly you almost couldn’t keep up. You changed into some workout clothes and switched from sparring to hand to hand combat training. You breathed heavily, focusing on finding a weak spot to bring Alec down. But damn, that guy was fast and his hand-eye coordination was at its finest. Telling him to pour all his anger in his moves had been a pretty bad idea, since he took that literal.  
‘’Fuck’’, you muttered under your breath before you managed to confuse him by faking a punch and pulling out his leg finally.  
Alec groaned as he landed on his back before you swiftly moved over him to secure his body on the floor.  
His face was so close that you could feel his heavy breath on your lips.  
‘’Pour it all into your moves, Alec.’’  
He growled angrily meeting your eyes with stormy ones.  
‘’Arranged marriage is medieval. You’re angry for a reason. Your mother shouldn’t have done that.’’ You placed your hands on either side of his face watching him comb through his hair.  
‘’Any more motivational speeches, Y/N?’’, he teased you.  
‘’Well, you just lost to a girl.’’ He scrunched his nose and that was the moment you could not hold back any longer.  
In a swift motion you brought your face closer to his and pressed as soft kiss to his lips.  
How on earth could a boy’s lips be that soft?  
There was a minute you weren’t sure whether you’ve done the right thing. But the moment you moved away a little, facing him and noticing the glimmer in his it just clicked. Every puzzle piece fell into place and there was this certainty of no going back.  
‘’ Losing to a girl isn’t a shame, Y/N. But I think I’ve found my motivation.’’  
His voice was low as he shot up, grabbing your arms and spinning you on your back. He placed your hands above your head by clasping your fingers with each other. A nib at your lip before he pressed his against yours, moaning lowly as your tongues met. Making out with Alec Lightwood? That surely must be a dream. You weren’t the one to complain, though. You bit into his upper lip receiving a growl that was enough distraction for you to flip him over, grinning down on him winningly before you got up.  
‘’ Enough motivation for you to fight properly?’’, you teased him preparing for his attack.  
He didn’t disappoint you , Alec had you against the wall a second later. His face was so close that your noses were almost touching.  
‘’I’m not marrying Lydia.’’, he said serious while looking in your eyes, searching for an answer.  
‘’I hope not.’’, you replied breathlessly, hypnotized by the way his body felt against yours , his lean muscles tangible against your softer curves.  
‘’ I don’t want her. It’s always been you.’’ Barely a whisper. But you heard him.  
You swallowed, softly placing your hand against his neck.  
‘’Please don’t marry her. I couldn’t bear it.’’, you whispered truthfully, baring your soul.  
A soft smile was grazing his lips as he pressed the softest of all kisses on your lips.  
‘’It will always be you.’’, cradling your face in his hands he kissed you until you heard a certain someone clearing her throat.  
‘’ So I came to make sure everything was alright and whether my brother had a place to crash but I guess I just got my answer. Also, can I tell these news our parents, pretty pretty please?‘’  
It was almost painful to avert your eyes from Alec’s but you managed and shot your parabatai an annoyed look.  
‘’Can’t you knock? Or ring the bell?’’  
She shrugged holding up a spare key.  
‘’You gave me this, didn’t you.’’  
You groaned, rolling your eyes feeling the low rumble of laughter in Alec’s chest.  
‘’ My apartment has been taken over by the Lightwood siblings, God help me.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it ! Leave a kudos and a comment to make the writer happy :p


End file.
